The computer core will function as a general resource available to all of the projects. The consolidation of expertise in the areas of computer hardware and software, electronics, mathematics and physics will enable the core to provide information and services to all members of the group and eliminate unnecessary duplication of effort and resource. The core provides technical support and leads research projects complementing the electrophysiological studies. Technical support includes: i) providing information to investigators about the use of the hardware and software in the laboratory, ii) assistance by core engineers in software development, and iii) manipulating data for the presentation of simulation results and preparation of movies. In addition, the core will lead two research projects dedicated to the improvement of computerized models. The result of these projects is software that will be used by members of the group.